


Everything I Do

by EmilyBea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyBea/pseuds/EmilyBea
Summary: Fluffy CS oneshot set in the future where Emma and Killian have two young kids (including Hope) that they are raising in Sotrybrooke. Emma is finishing a long day of work to find that Killian and the kids have put together a surprise for her. Cuteness ensues. [Full disclosure I did not watch season 7, so I don't know if the finale would keep this possibility from happening.]





	Everything I Do

**_A/N: This chapter is based on a prompt I got a while back from a dear reader who wanted ‘Everything I do (I do for you)’ by Bryan Adams. The prompt came some time ago so I cannot remember if it had an accompanying scene suggestion, but in listening to the song again I thought this would be perfect for some future-ish CS fluff. I know I write oneshots like this all the time, but with the series finale recently I have had a lot of messages requesting more domestic CS cuteness. Hopefully this story delivers. Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_ **

“So let me get this straight. You called me here for what exactly?”

Emma’s question was posed to a very irritated Granny who currently stood behind the counter at the diner with an expression of contempt. If looks could kill Leroy would be in serious trouble, but try as she might Emma couldn’t understand how anything he’d actually done merited a call to the sheriff.

“I called you to drag his sorry butt out of here, that’s what,” Granny snarled as her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive way.

“Why?!” Leroy yelled, now fully disrupting every other diner in the place. “I simply pointed out the fact that for someone who dishes it out constantly you can’t take any criticism.” 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” Granny retorted looking poised to pounce as Emma raised her hands between them. 

“All right that’s enough. Look, Granny, the diner is yours and you legally have a right to refuse service to anyone,” Emma said, prompting Granny to grin smugly. “But I’m also guessing it won’t be a lucrative turn of events if Leroy gets the rest of the band to stop coming here.”

“That’s right, sister. We run this town,” Leroy said and Emma rolled her eyes.

“That’s a stretch,” Emma responded so everyone could hear her before she dipped her voice lower to chastise Leroy personally. “Especially since you were dumb enough to tell Granny how you actually feel about the lasagna.”

“Hey, she asked,” Leroy replied and Emma shook her head, wondering how this dispute possibly fell into her job description.

“What would it take to call this even, Granny?” Emma asked, trying her hardest not to look at her watch to see how much time she’d already wasted.

“Fifty bucks.”

“Fifty bucks?!” Leroy exclaimed, completely affronted though Emma had seen the monetary demand coming from a mile away.

“Twenty,” Emma countered and Granny considered before agreeing.

“Twenty and he apologizes publically.”

“Deal,” Emma said as Leroy looked liable to disagree. Now it was Emma’s turn to level him with a look that bode of worse things ahead if he resisted and finally Leroy sighed, doling out the cash and making a show of standing on a stool and drawing everyone’s attention.

“Granny, I’m sorry I said the town could save money on cement for the new storm shelter by using your lasagna. Will you _please_ forgive me?”

Granny stood there smiling like the cat that caught the canary as she counted out the bills he’d forked over, making sure that all was accounted for. Then she looked up through her glasses and chuckled at how ridiculous Leroy looked.

“Yeah. Now get your dirty feet off my stool.”

“Looks like my work here is done,” Emma said as she accepted a cocoa to go from Granny and headed for the door. 

Breathing a sigh of relief as she made it out into the late spring afternoon, Emma finally let herself marvel at the strangeness of the moment. This was her life now at work – there was no more saving the town from curses or villainous foes or unknown big bads. In this prolonged time of peace, where the monsters were all safely tucked in the rearview mirror with no signs of every coming back again, the troubles of their tiny town were unremarkable and predictable. Emma was certain another such flare up of tempers would come about in the next week, but she was grateful that she no longer had to be the savior every five minutes. Being a working Mom with two little ones and a husband at home was more than enough to occupy her time.

Just the thought of home and of her family made Emma smile. She allowed herself to check her watch now that she was away from curious gazes, finding it was nearly time to return to Killian, Hope, and their youngest, little Liam. All she had to do was head to the station and drop off her radio and her gun and she’d be all set to head back home to another night filled with her daughter’s imaginary friends, her son’s adorable babblings, a lovely family dinner, a Disney movie, and some stories before bed. It would be exhausting, but Emma was also well-versed enough in this routine to know it would still be wonderful. Having her family safe and together was all she ever needed to find real and true happiness, and she could hardly wait to get back to them. But little did she know she’d be seeing them sooner than expected.

“Mommy!” a tiny voice she knew was Hope’s cried out as Emma rounded the corner to the station.

Emma stopped short, finding the three people she was looking forward to seeing all here waiting for her instead of being at home where she assumed they would be. Hope sprinted from where she held Killian’s hand to come hug her, moving so fast for a four year old it made Emma think they had a real athlete on their hands. The impact of her daughter’s hug had Emma exhaling a breath but she laughed at Hope’s enthusiasm before swinging her up in her arms and looking back at where Killian was holding their little boy on his hip.

“What are you guys doing here?” Emma asked, aiming the question at her husband who stepped up beside her and kissed her cheek. In the end though Hope interjected before Killian could offer explanation.

“We’re surprising you, Mommy!”

“Well this is a surprise, and I love it,” Emma said, nuzzling her face into Hope’s light brown curls before kissing her daughter’s temple. Hope giggled at the contact and shook her head.

“This isn’t the surprise, silly. It’s at home.”

“Let me guess, this surprise was Daddy’s idea, wasn’t it?” Emma asked, sending Killian a look that said she was onto him. This was so like him, planning something to make her smile or brighten her day even though there was no apparent reason. Today wasn’t an anniversary or a birthday – there was no calendar event specifying a need for some over the top gesture – but her pirate was notorious for gifting her with perfect stolen moments all the same.

“Mhmm,” Hope said before clarifying. “But Liam and I helped.”

“That you did, little love,” Killian said to Hope as Emma let her back on the ground and took Liam in her arms as they walked into the station. “And I was very glad to have my first lieutenant assisting me today.” 

“Well why don’t we go see whatever it is?” Emma asked as her son cooed happily in her arms before cuddling into her. God he was so sweet – and Emma highly suspected that where his sister would be wild and fierce-spirited, Liam would be a bit more reserved as he grew older. He was a quieter, far more mild-tempered baby, and he had a way of wrapping everyone around his tiny little finger. But first impressions were known to be deceiving, and Emma was certain that someday Liam would have all his father’s charm and wit and propensity for adventure. 

“Because tonight _we’re_ taking the kids,” Emma’s father said, beaming as Hope made a run for him now, giving him just as much love as she’d given Emma minutes ago. 

“You are?” Emma asked confused.

“They are, Swan,” Killian whispered, assuring her that he’d put this whole plan in motion for a reason. “Just think, a whole night with you and I alone.”

Emma shivered at the thought, her eyes stuck on Killian’s as her mind raced with the possibility. She and Killian had grown accustomed to taking their moments where they could. As parents raising two kids under five it was hard to find time for passion, but they always managed to find a way. That being said, a whole night without little ones in ear shot made a whole multitude of scenarios possible, and Emma let her mind linger on some of the more delicious ideas before clearing her throat and trying to pull herself together in front of her parents.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Emma asked her mother who had come to take Liam with a giant grin on her face.

“Oh Emma, you know better than to ask that. Now you two go on, and we’ll see you back here tomorrow morning.” 

With that last bit of reassurance, Emma slipped her hand into her husband’s and the two of them walked back along the Storybrooke streets until they finally made it home. From the outside, there was nothing that looked amiss. Their house was just as picturesque and charming as it ever was, but Emma knew she was in for something special as Killian opened up the door for her. She moved inside their home and despite her knowing something was coming, she still gasped when she came into contact with the surprise that lay in store.

“Killian, you did all this?” Emma asked, looking at their living room, which was usually somewhat a mess with the kids’ playthings. Now it was nothing but perfectly clean, making room for an assortment of unexpected flowers. It was a wild collection, with daisies and buttercups and blooms of purple and pink and blue Emma didn’t recognize. It made the whole house smell of springtime, and Emma couldn’t contain the smile as her hand came to Killian’s chest, resting just above his heart. 

“With a little help,” Killian said happily. “But this is just the beginning, Swan. The real surprise is out back.” 

Emma didn’t know what to think as they moved through the house. Each room was filled with a similar display. The banister upstairs had a string of white Christmas lights attached now, and every so often there were posters she could tell were from the kids. They had the tell tale squiggle of Hope’s little hands, or the perfectly smudged finger paint mess that Liam was becoming famous for. Her youngest son did love his paints, and his Dad loved seeing him happy, no matter what kind of mess he made. But as they made it out the back door and onto the porch Emma couldn’t believe what she was seeing. This – right here – was totally and completely unprecedented.

“Oh my gosh,” Emma said shaking her head in disbelief and looking back and forth between Killian’s handsome face and the sight before her. “It’s like that field in Camelot, only…” 

“Only this time there’s no battle against eternal darkness, and no close calls or terrible choices to be made. There’s only one choice – the comfort of sameness or a bit of adventure?”

“Wait what?” Emma asked laughing as she tore her gaze from the garden full of pink roses that had to be magically enhanced somehow.

“For dinner, Swan. Tonight is about you so the decision is yours – do we stick with what we know and what we like, or do we take a little risk?”

Emma pretended to consider the option critically. She should, arguably, be looking for adventure. After all, who better to engage in such risk taking with than her husband and ever-faithful pirate? But Emma couldn’t deny that she loved things that were familiar. Routine was a comfort to her in so many ways, because after a lifetime of never feeling settled and never feeling secure, she finally had that and so much more.

“Would you hate me if I played it safe?” Emma asked and Killian shook his head. 

“We both know I could never hate you, love. Besides, I was hoping you’d say that.”

“You were?”

“Well of course I was. Don’t you remember the last time we tried being adventurous with food? I can’t so much as think the word ‘sushi’ without a wave of dread washing over me.”

Emma laughed at the reminder of a night not too long ago when everyone had been together – their whole big extended family gathering after too many weeks apart. Henry had suggested they do something different and he’d worked so hard to make everyone Japanese food that was loved the world over, but where Emma had worried that it was the kids who would hate the cuisine before them, it was Killian. He claimed he’d eaten all kinds of unsavory things in his day but he had never and would never eat an uncooked fish wrapped in seaweed. Instead he’d eaten rice and then when they were home he’d cooked up some fish for himself and insisted that this was as it should be before Emma finally convinced him to go to sleep and put it all behind him.

“How brave of you then to offer us a chance at something different,” Emma joked.

“I like to think so,” Killian said as he revealed the meal that was already made which included – unsurprisingly – grilled cheese. “I wouldn’t go so far as to call myself a hero…”

“But if the leather jacket fits,” Emma teased as she pulled him in by the collar of his jacket, watching his own easy-going amusement melt into something more passionate. God she loved this man, and she loved how much he loved her in return. There was never any denying the fact that they were in this together, and Emma knew her heart couldn’t be safer with another person.

“Your words say you like my jacket, love, but your eyes are saying you’d rather see me without it.”

“Maybe I would,” Emma agreed, her fingertips trailing down his chest and over the shirt he wore underneath. “But you planned a special night for me, so for now the jacket stays. I can’t go wasting your grand gestures – not when I know I can’t ever return them.”

“Never return them?” Killian asked as Emma’s eyes darted downwards. Seconds later his hook came up to turn her face back up towards his and she saw in his expression an eager need to clear the air. “Emma, you have given me everything. Because of you, I have a life a man could never dream of having. You rescued me from darkness, brought me to hope, gave me a family, and loved me even at the moments when that love could not be earned.”

“You did the same for me,” Emma whispered as Killian smiled softly. 

“Aye, perhaps in some ways. But it’s different, love, as you well know. I was never supposed to have this. I was lost a lot longer than you were, and I was that way by choice, not merely circumstance. Now though, I am anything but lost and that’s _your_ doing, Emma. I can’t explain in words what that means to me, all I know is everything I do, I do for you, and doing things like this,” he motioned at the scene around them. “It’s just a small token of my love for you. A tiny attempt to show you all that you are to me.”

Knowing that the happy tears in her eyes would pretty much make speech impossible, Emma decided to show her husband just how much his words, that he claimed couldn’t be enough, meant to her. She pulled him down for a kiss, one that poured all of her feeling and love and gratitude for the man he was and the life they had together. It was steamy and heated, treading at the line between decency and the seduction that she wanted. It was everything they hadn’t been able to have in Camelot because her life had been in shambles and everything was a mess. But that wasn’t their life now. Now they were at that promised fairy tale ending, though they were lucky enough to know an end was nowhere in sight. Emma smiled as they pulled away from each other, believing in her heart she had years and years of such moments with Killian left. The thought of that filled her with immense joy and satisfaction.

“You know I’ll always love you, right?” Emma asked as her hand came up to cup his cheek. “It’s you and me, forever.”

“Forever,” Killian agreed before sealing that promise with another kiss that took her breath away.

And though Emma was eager to let the passion between her and Killian escalate, they decided it would be best to enjoy their magical moment together first. Out there among the roses, they watched the world around them shift from day to night. The sun slipped lower and lower in the sky, coloring the sky in vibrant shades before the stars came out to greet them. In all that time, they feeling nothing but peace and joy and love, but the best part of all of it was that they had each other. For no matter what happened – and no matter where this happily ever after may go next – their love would always be the most important thing, providing them and their family with everything they could ever want or need.

……………..

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

_Look into your heart_

_You will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am_

_Take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

_There's no love_

_Like your love_

_And no other_

_Could give more love_

_There's nowhere_

_Unless you're there_

_All the time_

_All the way, yeah_

_Look into your heart, baby_

_Oh your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you_

_I lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_Oh_

_I do it for you_

_Everything I do, darling_

_And we'll see it through_

_Oh we'll see it through_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_Look into your heart_

_You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for_

_Oh yeah_

_I'll be there, yeah_

_I'll walk the wire for you_

_I will die for you_

_Oh yeah_

_I would die for you_

_I'm going all the way, all they way, yeah_

**_Post-Note: So there we have it – another fluffy oneshot in the books. I have absolutely done chapters like this before, but truth be told it soothes my soul to write such cuteness so I have no regrets at all. To my reader who suggested this song, I thank you so much! And to all of you still missing the show and mourning its end, I hope this fic has helped in some small way. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you have a great rest of your weekend!_ **


End file.
